Krypto The Superdog episode 79
by strong man
Summary: Krypto the Superdog in The Sleepover,Don't like,Don't read
1. Unexpected Love

**_This is my very first Krypto The Superdog fic ever_**

**Characters:** Krypto, Streaky, Kevin, Melanie, Bathound, BrainyBarker, Mammoth Mutt, Bull Dog, Paw Pooch, Tail Terrier, Tusky Husky, Andrea, Hot Dog, Stretch-O-Mutt, Mechanikat, Snooky Wookums, The Joker's Hyenas

**_Pairings:_** Krypto/Tusky, HotDog/Paw Pooch, Bull Dog/Tail Terrier, Stretch-O-Mutt-Drooly

**_Genes:_** Adventure, Romance, Western, Drama, Comedy

**_Rated:_ **M

It was a sunny day Metropolis and Kevin was at his house in the backyard feeling sad while Krypto was saving the world with Bathound.

"In the city, the Hyenas were up to no good again, they were stealing Jewels and Bub was going one by one.

"Hurry up, Bub we have to get these jewels to the Joker before the two mutts get here" Lou said but was too late then Krypro and Bathound burst though the **window******

"The only thing you'll me getting is a **one way ticket****** to jail" Krypto said

Bob and Lou gasped as the two came in, their eyes widened and both mouth's were dropped and the bag full of jewels dropped to the floor,

"Oh no, it's super dog" said Bud With a worried face giving his buddy a sign that it was time to leave

"And Bat hound" said Lou right after his possible lover.

"Bud grab the jewels and go, I'm deal with superdog" said Lou

Bud nodded, put the handle of the bag in his mouth and started to run

"Bat hound, go after Bob, I'll take care of Lou" Krypto said

"Got It" He said to his partner before chasing Bud down, he pressed a button on his collar to activate his bat-arang, it caught Bud when he was almost at the exit.

Meanwhile Krypto was chasing Lou, he tried to run away but he was surround by Bat hound and him.

Lou was starting to get scared as they closed in on him, they walked even closer until-

"I Surrender" said Lou giving up

"Good choice" said Krypto

He picked him up by the collar and he flew the hyena off but stopped for a moment

"I got this Bat hound" Krypro said to his partner and friend.

"Fine, I got some crimes to spoil anyway" He said

He went off after as well as Bathound.

Krypto was at the Metropolis jail, it was about 10 miles and when he arrived, he went on top of the jail and dropped him in.

One police officer came out of the building and thanked him then the Lab went down and licked his cheek then he took off to Kevin's house.

* * *

><p>Back at Kevin's house, Kevin was setting on the steps sighing<p>

Melanie was so sad that she was drawing Krypto in the sandbox, he was a little ride to her, she got up from the sandbox and began walking over to Kevin and started to hug his leg

"I miss Kippo" She said pressing her face against his leg

Kevin held and put Melanie on his lap and patted her head

"Don't worry, Melanie he'll be back soon" He said looking up at the sky

By then Krypto showed up, Kevin and Melanie was happy to see him, he landed on the ground panting but was happy to be home again

Kevin quickly stood up and went to hug Krypto

"Oh Krypto, I missed you" He said while his arms were wrapped around his neck

"I missed you too" Krypto said wagging his tail

Melanie also walked over to Krypto and hugged his neck while giggling cause she was happy

Krypto closed his eyes not wanting this momen to end but it was sadly but short until Bulldog came wearing his jetpack and he faced him

"Krypto, Brainy wants to talk to you about sleeping over for 2 days" He said bring some wonderful new to him

"I don't know Bulldog, I just got back from saving the world with Bat hound" He said facing him and looking back at his owner and sister.

By his looks, he understood that he's gonna need some time alone.

"Okay, I'll give you some time to think about this" He said smiling, it's not like he wasn't in any rush

"Thanks, I'll fly to the ship once I decided" He said also smiling.

"Okay, See you lata" He said before flying off into space

Krypto then laid on the ground sighing.

"What's wrong, Krypto" said Kevin getting on his knees and put a hand on his head.

"I don't know if I want to go" He said looking down see that he just got back

"It's okay, we'll be okay" He said

"And what about Bat hound" The Lab said thinking about what is he going tob do without a partner

"I'll tell him for you" He replied to his dog

"Thanks Kevin" said Krypto knowing that he's the one person he can trust in the world

After 3 hours had passed, he made a decision, it may break his heart but it was for the best to get to know his teammates better.

Kevin was setting on the steps while Melanie was playing in the sandbox.

Krypto sat up and went over to Kevin after hard thinking.

"So krypto, have you decided?" He said looking up at hi

"Yes, I'm going" He said in a depressing tone

"Oh, Your going huh" he said in a sad tone

"Awww, cheer up Kevin, It's only two days" He said nuzzling his cheek

"Kippo" Melanie said as she got up and walked to him then put both hands on his chest

"Can I at least have a hug before you go?" He said putting out his hands

"Sure" He said as he is going to miss them dearly and Kevin went to hug him then Melanie came too

"I'll miss you, Krypto" He said trying to hold back his tears

"Same here" He said holding back his.

Once they were done hugging, Krypto pulled away

"Well, I'm off and don't worry it's only two days" He reminded the two and he flew off into outer space then Kevin waved goodbye to him

* * *

><p>Once he went into Outter space, he went to the ship and Brainy heard a knock, she pressed a button and the microphone came down, she talked into it<p>

"Who is it? She said.

"It's Krypto, I'm here for the sleep over" He said very excited and Brainy opened the door to let him in then he walked in and everyone greeted him.

"Krypto, I so glad you came" said Bulldog.

Well, I couldn't just let my closest friends down" Krypto joked.

"Well, since Krypto will my staying for the next two days, I want you all treat him live he lives here, understood" She ordered

"Yes Brainy" Everyone said.

"One more thing I forgot to say, someone will have to sleep with Krypto cause he doesn't have a room to sleep in" She said.

"How bout me Brainy, I'm willing to share eh" He said offering, this was his chance to get close to him cause he has been hiding closed doors that he was gay

"Are you sure, Tusky" said Brainy and everyone but Krypto was looking at him

"Yes" Tusky said.

"Okay then, now everyone off to your rooms" She said giving another order

Everyone went to their rooms and walked down the halls but while they were walking, they were talking...mostly Tusky and Krypto

"Uh, superdog, we haven't seem to spend a lot time together, but maybe you can tell me bout yourself eh" He said starting the conversation.

"Well, first of all I'm from Krypton but it got destroyed but my former owner Superman...well his dad put me in a spaceship when I was a pup, now I'm grown up with my new owner, Kevin and after a while I met you guys, What about you?" He explained his story.

"There's not much I can say, all I can remember is that I was born in Siberia" He said

"Well, it seems love have something in common already" Bulldog whispered into Tail Terrier ear

They smiled at each other all the way too their rooms, the others went to their room as well

"Ladies first" Tusky said as he stepped aside to let Krypto in.

Krypto, not realizing what Tusky had said, started walking in.

An afterthought struck him and made him look back at Tusky who was chuckling.

"Then why am I going in first!" He said getting mad but playful

Krypto whipped around and started pushing Tusky into the room with his head.

"YOU should be first!" He said struggling to keep his ground.

Krypto was pushing into him really hard but Tusky grinned and cleverly jumped out of the way, letting Krypto stumble into the room first...sliding on his stomach.

After picking himself up from the floor, he shook himself off and looked back at the laughing Tusky.

Ha! Ha! Very funny!" He said fake laughing then lunged after his friend, who led him on in a chase around the room.

When he got close enough, Krypto leaped into the air and tackled Tusky to the ground.

They struggled over each other in laughter and Krypto found himself peering over Tusky, who had given up.

Tuskey chuckled in exhaustion as they lay there panting but little did he know that Krypto then lifted his head up and nuzzled him and it sent shivers up his spine.

He felt his face get warm as he looked at Krypto, looking face to face with him, Tusky's eyes widened in anxiousness, then closed when he lowered his face down to Kyrpto's.

He roughly nuzzled him under his chin and licked his neck in several places, he felt Tusky tighten his muscles and he stopped.

"What are you doin'?"He asked curiously.

"Uh-" He pushed himself off of Tusky and felt his face flush

"Don't stop there," He said noticing how soft his fur was.

He picking himself up and slowly walked towards his friend then licked the side of Kyrpto's muzzle and felt him relax.

Tusky just kept walking towards Krypto until he softly laid himself on the ground to let the blue dog straddle him.

Tusky began to lick Krypto's chest and worked his way up to his neck making the Lab place a paw on other male's back and rubbed it down

Soon after they got up, Krypto powered down, turned around and bent his front down

Tusky always knew he was gay himself but he never have known that Krypto was gay too then Krypto finally caught his attention by motioning and went behind him

The blue male put his furry arms around the Lab's waist and slowly mounted over his love, and entered him.

At first, pain had just entered into Krypto's lower back and Tusky felt his body tense up, so the blue male went a little slower that time, because he didn't want to hurt his first lover.

This was the beginning and he didn't want it to end, Krypto loved the feeling of Tusky body heat coming from the inside!and the heat was moving between of Tusky's legs.

Krypto also loved the feeling of Tusky rocking him back and fourth and the movement inside his body.

Tusky was determined to give Krypto the best roommate ever.

After a while, Tusky and Krypto's faces were flushed in a deep maroon and both of their climaxes were approaching them.

"Ok Krypto... you ready for this?" He asked, taking deep breaths...giving him a warning.

Krypto nodded, taking breaths as well.

"I guess so, Tusky." He said nervously see that this was his very first time.

Tusky then took one last deep breath before he gave one big throb into the white male, he spilled out into Krypto and his release drenched the floor beneath them.

Krypto felt Tusky's warm splurge flow through his body, it was very pure and warm Making him shuddered softly with delight and he released as well, practically staining the bed for life, luckily the bed was on the floor

About a few moments later, Tusky and Krypto stopped releasing and the husky slid out of Krypto slowly and laid down gently on their sides panting and faces flushed red in heat.

Kyrpto's back hips were all sticky and wet, as for Tusky's were then after a while, he rose his head up and spoke.

"Tusky... do you know what?" He turned to his found lover.

"Yes...?" He smiled, pricking his ears up to the sweet sound he was hoping to hear. "

"That... was the best roommate welcome I have EVER received." He grinned in a sweet sounding reply.

Tusky smiled and licked his nose but that wasn't a roommate welcome.

"It wasn't...then what was it?" He said scooting closer

"It was love, I love you...I always have and I always will" He said leaning over and licked his ear

Krypto also leaned over and gave the blue male little gifts well, it wasn't much, but it kept the bond the two males had now, strong.

They both kissed deeply, roughly kissing their muzzles, ears, chin, and other places.

Then they cleaned their back hips, licking off the sticky splurge.

"I love you so much, Krypto."He said in a sweet tone

"Me too, Tusky... me too." He replied back

After a while, they stopped kissing, and both walked over to the bed and got in, Tuskey got in first then Krypto

Krypto was already sleeping until he felt a soft touch wrapped around him, he opened one eye to see Tusky's paws around him, Tusky himself was fast asleep

Krypto thought about this, he had never had a mate before therefore he didn't know what was feels like but thanks to Tusky he now knew

With Tusky's paws wrapped around him, he cuddled up and he closed his eyes then a smile came to his face

After a while, Krypto went to sleep in Tusky's bed, dreaming on their now and forever relationship

* * *

><p>Streaky came, he looked around but no sign of Krypto anywhere<p>

"Ha Kevin, where's Krypto?" He said hoping onto the fence

Kevin looked up at the him

"Oh hi, Streak...sorry Krypto just left and he won't be back for two days" He said.

"Oh, well do ya have any food?" He said smelling it.

"Sorry...Streaky but you not allowed in the house" He said urging his mom that a dog was enough

"It's okay I'll get some from Andrea" He responded

Just then Andrea came outside with some cat food and Streaky came down from the fence and rushed to his owner, he began to cuddle on her leg

Andrea giggled and sat the bowl down on front of him

"Alright, Streaky eat up" She said as he began to eat

"Thanks Andrea, I needed this" He said before continuing

"No problem, Streaky" She said patting his head

_Hope you enjoyed this this chapter_

_More Chapters coming up_

_Please review_


	2. Mechanikat's plan, Too Lost in You

**This is the second chapter of Kyrpto the Superdog episode 79**

**Rate**_:_ M

**Pairings: **Krypto/Tusky, HotDog/Paw Pooch, Bull Dog/Tail Terrier, Stretch-O-Mutt/Drooly

The sun came up and everyone was awake, even the dogs from outer space

Krypto yawned and woke Tusky up from his dream or at least tried too but it was no use

He then tried licking his chest, his back and to top it all off he sealed it with a kiss on the cheek

Tuskey giggled as his lover was doing things to him and turned around in his bed, he saw Krypto then smiled

"Morning Tusky" He said sweetly and happily that he is awake

" Same too you Superdog" He said licking his cheek causing Krypto to giggle

Tusky got out of bed and let out a loud yawn followed by stretching his legs then was face to face with Krypto, they found themselves going into a passionate kiss and it lasted for 5 minutes then they went on to nuzzling and it lasted the same then they pulled away

Both of them licked their lips

Soon their stomach started growling

"We should get some breakfast

"Sure" He gave Krypto a lick on the cheek before going with him

The new couple went out the door and walked down the hall and were very close to each other so they enjoyed one anothers company

Once they got to the end of the hall they found everyone else eating their breakfast and Brainy saw them

"Krypto, Tuskey...what took you guys so long?

"We"ll tell you later...where's Hotdog? He said looking around

"He's in the kitchen cooking' She said looking at the messy kitchen

"Thanks Brainy" He said before walking off to the kitchen

Brainy watched them and used her telepathic powers to read their minds and saw them as not just friends but as lovers too, they were in a relationship and she was just fine with that...if he's happy with him then she won't intrude plus they do make a rather cuter couple

The two lovebirds made it the kitchen

Hotdog was humming a tune to a catchy song

When he heard Tusky greet him he turned his head around to them

"Hey you two...what would you like" He said as he was starring the pot and in a happy mood

"Two bowls of kibble" Krypto said wagging his tail

"You got it" He said while facing the two then poured two spoon-fulls of kibble

He then sat the two bowls down and the two began to chow down

Meanwhile on Mechanikat ship, Mechanikat was trying to think of a plan to destroy the dogstars for good

"I got to think of a plan to get rid of the dogstars so I take take over but how?"He said putting a finger on his chin

Snooky Wookums was in the other room training the Katbots then Mechanik came up with a plan

"I got it" He said as he snapped his fingers

Mechanikat went over to the other room to get something, he pressed a button and a gun-like object appeared inside a little door

Mechanikat took the gun and went back into his control room, Snooky followed him along with the katbots followed her

Mechanikat sat in his chair and Snooky stood in front of him

"What's that...your evilness?"He said eying the devise

"It's a love ray and with it I can zap two dogs together which mean that their be too busy with each other to even think of me"He said showing his minions including Snooky

"Sounds evil, those Dog stars won't know that hit them"He said rubbing his paws together then Mechanikat let out his evil laugh

"What will we do with it your curliness? He said wondering what's to come

"You'll wait until they are all asleep and then you go into the ship with the ray gun and spray them in their rooms

"Mission accepted" She said saluting his boss

"Excellent" He said as he rubbed his paws together

On the Dogstar ship, the dog stars had finished eating their breakfast and they were heading back to their rooms but Hotdog was still in the kitchen cleaning up so Pawpooch went to check on his roommate

"Hotdog, are you coming?

"In a minute Pawpooch... just have to put up the pot and the spoon

"You want me to help you? He said seeing that he may use a hand

"Yeah...I could use a hand" He said looking at him

"How about six" He laughed at himself then walked up to him

"Lift me up to the cabinet" He commanded

Pawpocch nodded, grabbed Hotdog and stretched up using his legs

Hotdog then put away the pot and the spoon in a organized fashion

"Okay we're done" He said finally wiping the sweat off his forehead

"Righteo" He said to himself

Pawpooch grabbed his friend again and went down to the ground

"Now...we can go"He said smiling and all of the dogstars were in their rooms

Krypto was in Tusky's room but the blue dog noticed that Krypto wasn't happy so he walked next to his boyfriend to comfort him

"Superdog...is something wrong" He was after he licked his face and nuzzled him

"I just...you know"He said as tears formed in his eyes

True to be told, Tusky knew he was homesick

Tusky walked over to Krypto and gave him a passionate kiss then licked every tear he formed

Krypto's heart was shattered for a bit but Tusky's soft lips and toung made it whole again and kissed back

Their noses met and looked into each others eyes again

Both were merely inches a part when Krypto softly closed the gap between them.

He gently licked on Tusky's back getting all the felling out and the other dog did the same to him

The kiss was soft, warm and full of love and neither of them knew how long it was but finally the need for oxygen broke it.

They took in much needed air and then looked at each other

Krypto found out something he never knew about Tusky just then, he found that the Husky was a very good kisser.

He knew it was good when he was longing for another kiss only a minute after their first, they shared another kiss though this one was a bit deeper.

Tusky caressed Krypto's neck with his own and just before they parted again

The husky then gently pressed his nose to the other dog's again and let out a soft chuckle

The white Labrador laid down on his back and looked directly at the other male

His eyes became totally lost in love as he got on top of him and licking his nose once again

He then saw the black orbs in Krypto's eyes and in an instant he fell in love with those beautiful eyes because they enchanted him.

There was something about them that just swept him off his paws and the Labrador was so beautiful and had a very wonderful personality.

"You're so beautiful . . . especially your eyes"He cooed. "I'm the luckiest dog in the world.

His cheeks showed the blush clearly which made Krypto do the same but he couldn't believe Tuskey said such a wonderful thing.

"That's very sweet Tusky." He cooed back. "Then I must be the luckiest dog in the universe...even if we break up I couldn't find attractive then you

Tusky gave a gentle chuckle as he nuzzled the other dog's cheek again

Their paws touched and rubbed softly as things grew a bit more intimate.

The small gap between them disappeared as their lips departed softly

The Siberian Husky deepened the kiss causing Krypto to close his eyes and lose himself in heaven

They didn't want to part but that pesky need for oxygen parted them then both took their much needed breath and began to kiss again

Tusky made the kiss as deep as possible when day began to disappear almost as if being swallowed by the night.

The kiss went on as the stars began to twinkle in the night sky, but they weren't the only things twinkling if you know what I mean

There were fire flies stirring about almost as if they were earthly star-lights

Krypto's eyes opened a bit when he felt Tusky's warm tongue run along his bottom lip.

It went back and forth in slow motion, but then the Lab understood what the other dog wanted.

Krypto parted his lips and was lost in passion as the Siberian husky's tongue explored his mouth softly, then he felt Krypto's tongue gently push down upon his own and he softly moved his tongue back.

Their tongues did a passionate tango and Krypto was surprised when a soft moan emitted from the other dog, this in turn caused him to moan but sadly the wonderful kiss ended. Tusky pulled away gasping for air and Krypto did as well

After they caught their breath they both smiled, but Krypto wanted to continue kissing

He pressed his lips against Tusky's and the other dog was more than willing to kiss back, both were greatly attracted to one another

He was happy to know the Labrador wanted more because he was on the same page

After another make-out session, the two decided it was time to stop for the time being

Tusky pulled away from Krypto

"Feel better? "He said cooing to his lover

"Yes..I needed that boost" He smiled the nuzzled under his chin

Krypto and Tusky looked deeply into each other's eyes once more and soon noticed that their members starting to come out

Krypto started to lift up his back, he already had his front down and lifted his tail for the second time allowing full entrance

Tusky knew what he wanted the most judging by his face got behind Krypto asked to make sure he was ready

Krypto let out a little whimper to let him know he was

"Thanks...Krypto" He said while blushing bright red

He wrapped his blue furry paws around the Labs waist then carefully placed his member in his lovers tailhole, he then positioned himself and started to move

He soon felt Tusky enter him and instantly told him to go faster so he did

Krypto grinded his teeth as he pushed in deeper but was soon calm

After a few more fast thrusts, Krypto relaxed and Tusky moved slow letting the other male cool down

They were one.

Krypto felt some pain, but pleasure overcame it, he wished this feeling never ended, Tusky also enjoyed it and he started to sweat as the heat from their bodies began to build up

He closed his eyes as the mating continued, Tusky also lowered his head to lick Krypto behind the ears, this gave him shivers going down his spine and he enjoyed the night even more.

Tuskey pushed even deeper and a little harder as he went on, caught in the love of his mate.

Krypto felt his member reach full length and his first climax fast approaching.

They began to sweat, dripping and sticking to their now matted fur.

Tusky pushed as far as he could, moaning out, "Kypto!" as his fresh cum filled his lover's tailhole.

The feeling was overcoming him, making Krypto cum for the first time.

He kept pounding into Krypto, sending wave after wave of his seed into his love

Krypto loved the feeling of Tusky's body heat coming from the inside, and the heat was moving between Tusky's legs.

As for Krypto, he had also loved the feeling of Tusky rocking him back and fourth

Tusky was determined to give Krypto all his love within him

After a while, Tusky and Krypto's faces were flushed in a deep and tinder blush

Krypto felt Tusky's warm splurge flow through his body, it was very pure, sweet and warm all mixed together

Krypto said his name loudly with delight as his cum was finally released as well on the floor practically clawing the floor for life with his claws

About a few moments later, Tusky and Krypto stopped releasing and the blue dog slid out of Krypto slowly

The white Lab laid down gently on his side panting and his toung hanging out

Krypto's back hips were all sticky and wet, as for Tusky's.

Tusky was breathing heavily and some sweat dripped fell from his nose

Krypto was breathing hard as well and Tusky then walks a few steps towards his mate and laid gently on top of him

"You need to rest Superdog

"But I have to leave tomorrow...I don't want to leave you"He said while panting

"I know...I'm going to miss you" He said when tear formed in one eye and ran down his cheek

"You complete me

Tuske was touched when he heard those words then he noticed that Krypto was asleep

"Sweet dreams" He said before licking the top of his head then laid his head down and sighed

The two lovers and the others were sound asleep

_**I hope you enjoyed this, I did**_

_**More chapters coming**_

_**Please Review**_

_**If you like it or hate it, I don't care**_

_**I edited this chapter twice so it's better now**_


	3. Love Gas, Wanna Be With You

**This is my third chapter of Krpyto the Superdog episode 79, sorry this took so long but I assure you that I'll upload as fast as I can...just not as frequently as I used to cause I have a job now plus I watch videos and listen to music now and then but hey...that's me and I'm keep getting requests for my friends but that's okay**

**Rated**: M

**Pairings:** Krypto/Tusky, HotDog/Paw Pooch, Bull Dog/Tail Terrier, Stretch-O-Mutt/Drooly **(Slash)**

During the night, as the Dogstar Patrol was sleeping, Mechanikat and Snooky were both in the same spaceship heading for the entrance

"Okay, stay out here keep watch? He said grabbing the gun and putting it on his back but Snooky asked why until Mechanikat gave him a new device

"What this you evilness?" He said wondering

It's a ear piece...I can communicate with you with the built-in microphone I have" His boss said explaining how it works then he put it in his ear

"I'll be back in no time" He said saluting him before going into the ship while his master gave him directions

"First thing's first, got to the nearest room and get to spraying" Mechanikat said before his sidekick nodded and turned him off and resumed the mission

* * *

><p>Krypto was sleeping peacefully while Tusky's paw were wrapped around him close to his body basically touching his underbelly while Snooky was sneaking by their door then sprayed the pink gas in the little crack, filling the room which both the lovers inhaled in but luckily they were immune to the gas cause they were already deeply in love<p>

Next, he went by HotDog and Paw Pooch's room and sprayed there then went to Bull Dog and Tail Terrier and done the same thing to Stretch-O-Mutt and Drooly in which I might add that Drooly to control his drooling on his toung then once he got all the male dogs, Snooky contacted Mechanikat

"I got all the dog except two" He said realizing his mistake while turning on his ear-piece causing Mechanikat sighed in disappointment and calmed himself

"Didn't I say to get all the Dog-Star Patrol? He said putting his hands together

"Yes" He said nervously

"You...imbecile! He shouted but Snooky tried to ignore it and just made his way back to the ship but after, Mechanikat was about to yell at him till he decided that he missed his cat-nap so he gone home in which Snooky sighed in relief

**(0)**

Morning came fast...for Earth I mean and in space as usual, they woke up, got out of bed and licked back other to remind them how much they love each other then gone down for breakfast to see Brainy Barker and Mammoth Mutt

"Morning Brainy " Krypto said looking up while his mate had his head down in depression

"So...you wanna eat first or go home? Brainy said giving his two options and it was a tough decision but when he looked at Tusky's face, it made his choice whole lot easier and he nuzzled under his chin then gone to the kitchen but Brainy called for Krypto and so he went back to her

"I know you're in love with Tusky and we both support you" She said making him smile

"Thank you...I love him very much" He said looking back into the kitchen then back at her

"So...are you guys going to have puppies? Mammoth said very excitedly but frankly, Krypto doesn't know

"We both love each other deeply but I don't think that he's ready to become a father yet" He suggested after a sigh

"You should talk to him about it" Mammoth said giving him the opportunity but right before the Labrador was about to answer, Tusky called his lover

"You should go...don't wanna keep him waiting" Brainy said after laughing then he went

"I'll go check on the others, they never sleep for this long" Mammoth said before going down the hallway

**(0)**

Krypto had gone inside the kitchen only to find that the lights were completely turned off and he saw a candle lit then heard a song called "Say Somethin by Austin Mohone

"Tusky...where are you? He said looking around until the husky came out causing Kyprto to ask him what was going on but all he got was a very passionate kiss on the lips making the Lab relax once he felt his toung pressed against his own then he just admired that his mate did all this for him on his last day

* * *

><p>As Mammoth Mutt went into Paw pooch and Hot Dog's room, she stopped when she saw that their shadows were doing and it made her gasped, they were nuzzling each other and cuddling causing her to run away in fear<p>

She came across Bull Dog and Tail Terriers room but Bull Dog was laying on his back relaxing while Tail Terrier was on top of him, constantly licking his underbelly which felt very good to him

"Please...don't stop" He said with his eyes closed" You'll be rewarded if you do a good job

Mammoth Mutt ran away and back into the lobby telling Brainy that something is very wrong with the others

After the two lovebirds finished their breakfast, Krypto walked up to Tusky's face and nuzzled him as well as gave him a loveable hug then parted ways

"Thanks for breakfast..it was wonderful" He said licking his cheek a final time

"I wished that the felling lasted forever...eh" The husky said wanting to be with him forever if it's possible

"Maybe, if I can convene Brainy to let you go to earth with me" He said hoping then the two walked out of the kitchen and stopped side by side

"Ready to go? She asked

"Brainy...I was wondering if Tusky can come to earth and stay with me" He said smiling and Brainy thought about it cause these two were so in love plus she can tell their hearts

"Sure...I think that it'll be nice for Krypto to have a boyfriend" She said smiling making the two act like puppies and dog-piled each other before Brainy left to check on the others with Mammoth Mutt tagging along

Krypto was so happy that he couldn't wait to introduce him to Kevin and his little sister but trying to contain his excitement so the quickly got up, put their helmets on and headed out the entrance then both flew down the Earth

**I'll be doing a couple I thought of in the first chapter, I'm pairing Bud and Lou together cause they just look a lot like homosexuals to me...I mean, look how they act and their toungs...OMG...those are sexy toungs**

**Anyway, Brainy agreed to let the two lovebirds spend some quality time together on Earth...maybe go to the fire station to see Smokey again, in fact...I just spoiled a part of the next chapter...DAMN IT!...not gonna make that mistake twice**


	4. Home At Last

_**This is my forth Krypto The Superdog episode 79, two requested that the Labrador will have Tusky's puppies and it will happen but not in this chapter though**_

**_Pairings:_** Krypto/Tusky, HotDog/Paw Pooch, Bull Dog/Tail Terrier, Stretch-O-Mutt/Drooly **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **K

Kevin was sitting on the steps while his younger sister, Melanie Whitney was playing in the sandbox as usual until Krpyto hovered from above and right in front of his owner

When he looked up, a great smile came to his face at the sight of his dog

"Krypto..your back buddy" He rising up to his feet and went to hug him tightly including Melanie

"Kippo" She got up and giggled towards his neck making Krypto feel loved causing his tail to wag

"I missed you Krypto" Kevin said talking about suffering without his Lab for three days straight

"I missed you to Kevin" The dog said landing safely on the ground but what caught the boy's eye was a husky who was staring with back at him in a frozen mood like he haven't met a human before in his life so his mate flown by his side

"There's nothing to be afraid of...if you trust me then you can trust my owner" He said giving his boyfriend the heads up

"It's okay...I'm friendly" Kevin said holding out a hand causing Tusky to move slowly towards the boy then Kevin noticed the giant tooth in front of his mouth and asked the question

Don't worry...it can retract'em...eh" He said doing so he can lick his hand then while doing so, Krypto introduced then two to each other when Tusky got down to the ground including Andrea and Baily while Krypto changed back in to his normal-self

"Kevin...have you seen my" Ms. Whitney stopped in her last sentence when she was a very strange looking dog looking directly at her, could she be thinking it most likely the saber-tooth

"Mom...it's not what you think" Kevin said trying to explain until she just fainted then the three looked at each other

"Tusky...help me carry my mom inside" He said going over and lifted her up by the head and the husky got her legs on his back

Grunting at they started to move her to the living room on the couch where Mr. Whitney was reading the daily newspaper when he was his wife and his son but who was the dog he has never seen before so got put the paper on the table next to him in order to help her onto the couch

"I got her" He said telling his strength, he picked her up with all his might and place her on the couch with her head resting on a pillow then went to his son and patted his head but Tusky licked the adults cheek to let him know he was nice before going into the kitchen to get an icepack

**(0)**

Krypto was laying down on the grass sighing when Streaky came along the fence

"Hey..Krypto...how's it hanging? He said haven't seen his for three days straight but always have a smile on his face whenever

"Sorry, I've been sleeping over with the Dogstar Patrol and I found something really special" He said before Tusky came along and passionately nuzzled his cheek while Kevin was leaning on the fence with arms crossed

"Streaky...there you are" Said Andrea about to take him off the fence until she was Krypto was nuzzling...a male so she almost fell but Streaky caught her by the shirt

"Woh..thanks" She said greatful and petting his fur making her purr

"So..Krypto...you and that dog are mates? She questioned looking curious

"Yes...Bulldog came to Earth and" The Lab was cut off by pair of lips then he moaned as his toung pushed along his making them urging to start a super family

By the time they pulled away, Krypto asked if he can show his boyfriend a girls night out then it Kevin's turn to faint cause it felt like his dog wanted to be like on that show called "Sixteen & Pregnant"

Kevin woke up afterwards from the unexpected shock and then Andrea came over to his house, Mr. Whitney had let her in

**(0)**

Streaky was destined to come long but Andrea said that she is having a family reunion and Krypto said to his mate that there's a Dalmatian named Smokey and he's a great friends so Krypto said his final goodbyes, he'll be back by night time...Tusky felt a great pleasure to finally meet Kevin and Andrea before the two went off

Kevin and Andrea looked at each other then she was first to speak

"Looks like it's gonna be a whole lot harder to keep two secrets from your parents including your bratty cousin Baily" She said crossing her arms knowing that he's gonna have to give up one and Kevin put his hand behind his head cause he was even more nervous

"Yeah...I'm gonna need some help" He said feeling like keeping two totally different secrets is just difficult, being the second was is about Krypto being in love with Tusky but the most difficult part is starting the possibility of a family of super-pups...not to mention all the bowls and a brand new dog-house his parent will have to get

All this was running though Kevin's head, he just hopes that the Metropolis citizens don't find Tusky as a huge threat with the big tooth, they'll think he is a villain

_**A reviewer said to continue this story and here it is, some credit goes to The 13 Ghost though he didn't help me but kinda gave me hope. Looks like it's double trouble for Kevin cause Ms. Whitney thinks Tusky is a saber-tooth now but his dad seemed to be okey with this**_

_**What did Krypto mean by "Girls night out", he was a BOY? plus Smokey, Bathound had very important jobs to do so they can't just leave but I guess superheroes need a break too...tune in for the next chapter **_


End file.
